Program Index
We need more descriptions so the links in this alphabetical index lead somewhere. Right now most of them lead to an empty page. Try the first link to 1by1 to see what a description can look like. If you want to add a program which is not already in the list try to put a link to it in the right place alphabetically in the alphabetical list. Then click on that link you made and write a description of the program in the empty page you come to. 1by1 MULTIMEDIA: Audio Player 2xExplorer FILE UTILITIES: File Manager: Dual pane 40tude Dialog INTERNET: Newsreader 4DOS SYSTEM UTILITIES: Better DOS 7-Zip FILE UTILITIES: Archives: Zip-Unzip AbiWord TEXT: Editor: Word Processor Ad-Aware SECURITY: Spy and Aware remover Agent Ransack FILE UTILITIES: Search in files All-Purpose Spell Checker (APSC) TEXT: Spellchecker AllChars TEXT: Extended Characters; Form Filler AM-DeadLink INTERNET: URL Checker AntiVir Avira SECURITY: Antivirus Any Password SECURITY: Password Manager AR RAM Disk FILE UTILITIES: Ramdisk creator Atlantis Nova TEXT: Editor: Word Processor Audacity MULTIMEDIA: Audio Editor AutoHotkey PROGRAMMING: Automation: Macros Autoruns SECURITY: Check what autostarts AutoStreamer SYSTEM UTILITIES: Slipstreaming service packs avast! SECURITY: Anti-virus AVG Anti-Virus System SECURITY: Antivirus AxCrypt SECURITY: Encryption Tool Belarc Advisor SECURITY: Check hardware Blender GRAPHICS: Editor: 3D Bulk Rename Utility FILE UTILITIES: File Renamer Calendar Magic ORGANIZERS: Calendar Catfish ORGANIZERS: Cataloger Cathy ORGANIZERS: Cataloger CCleaner (Crap Cleaner) SYSTEM UTILITIES: Registry And File Tools CDCheck FILE UTILITIES: Files: Validate; Undelete CDex MULTIMEDIA: Audio: Ripper-Converter Chainsaw FILE UTILITIES: File Splitter Clipomatic TEXT: Clipboard utility Clonespy FILE UTILITIES: Find and delete duplicate files Cobian Backup SYSTEM UTILITIES: Backup ConText TEXT: Editor: Code Convert BUSINESS-HOME: Converter Crypt Edit TEXT: Editor: Word Processor DAEMON Tools SYSTEM UTILITIES: Run iso files dBpowerAMP Music Converter (dMC) MULTIMEDIA: Audio: Ripper-Converter DeepBurner Free SYSTEM UTILITIES: CD-DVD: Burner Deep Paint GRAPHICS: Paint program Dependency Walker SYSTEM UTILITIES: Dexpot n/a Dimension 4 ORGANIZERS: Time Synchronizer dirhtml ORGANIZERS: Cataloger: Web Site Index Maker DLExpert INTERNET: Download Manager Drive Rescue FILE UTILITIES: Files: Undelete DVDSig FILE UTILITIES: Files: Validate Easy Gallery Generator (EGG) GRAPHICS: Thumbnails EasyCleaner SYSTEM UTILITIES: Registry And File Tools eCleaner TEXT: Text Tool: Email Stripper EditPad Lite TEXT: Editor: Code ERUNT) SYSTEM UTILITIES: Backup: Registry Eraser FILE UTILITIES: File Wiper Everest Dictionary BUSINESS-HOME: Dictionary Exifer n/a Extended Character Map TEXT: Extended Characters F-Prot Antivirus for DOS SECURITY: Anti-virus FastStone Image Viewer GRAPHICS: Viewer FileMap by BB SYSTEM UTILITIES: Install-Uninstall Tool Filemon SYSTEM UTILITIES: File monitor FileNote FILE UTILITIES: File Notes FileZilla Server INTERNET: Server: FTP FileZilla INTERNET: FTP Client FLAC MULTIMEDIA: AV Tool FlightGear GAMES: Flight Simulator Foobar2000 MULTIMEDIA: Audio Player Free Agent INTERNET: Email Free Digital Camera Enhancer GRAPHICS: Viewer; Image Optimizer Free Download Manager (FDM) INTERNET: Download Manager Frhed PROGRAMMING: Editor: Hex FTPpie INTERNET: FTP Tool General Search And Replace (GSAR) FILE UTILITIES: Search And Replace Graph Paper Printer BUSINESS-HOME: Graph Paper Printer GSpot MULTIMEDIA: Video tester Hamster INTERNET: Server: Mail; News Hosts File INTERNET: Content Filter: Hosts HTMSTRIP TEXT: Convert: HTML To Text And Tables HTTRACK (WinHTTrack) INTERNET: Download Web Sites IconShop GRAPHICS: Icontool IEradicator SYSTEM UTILITIES: Uninstall Tool Index.dat Suite SYSTEM UTILITIES: Cleaner: Info-Rapid Search & Replace FILE UTILITIES: Search And Replace Inno Setup PROGRAMMING: Installer IrfanView GRAPHICS: Viewer IZArc FILE UTILITIES: Archives: Zip-Unzip JAlbum WEB DESIGN: Image Gallery JPEG Cleaner WEB DESIGN: Cleaner: Image JR Screen Ruler GRAPHICS: Screen measure JR Split File n/a K-meleon INTERNET: Browser K9 INTERNET: Email Tool: Spam Karen's Replicator FILE UTILITIES: Backup KeePass Password Safe SECURITY: Password Manager Kerio Personal Firewall SECURITY: Firewall KeyNote ORGANIZERS: Organizer: Notes-Rich Text KNOPPIX SYSTEM UTILITIES: Live CD Linux LAME (compiled) MULTIMEDIA: Audio: Encoder LeechFTP FILE UTILITIES: FTP program Lister FILE UTILITIES: File Viewer Magic Mail Monitor INTERNET: Email Manager MD5Summer FILE UTILITIES: Files: Validate Meazure GRAPHICS: Screen ruler, angles, measuring. Media Player Classic MULTIMEDIA: Multimedia Player Memtest86 SYSTEM UTILITIES: Memory Tester MetaPad TEXT: Editor MozBackup SYSTEM UTILITIES: Backup Mozilla Firefox INTERNET: Browser Mozilla Thunderbird INTERNET: Email Client MP3Gain MULTIMEDIA: Mp3 Tool MultiRes SYSTEM UTILITIES: Set monitor resolution MWSnap DESKTOP: Clipboard: Screen Capture MyAlbum GRAPHICS: Organizer; Image Gallery; Screensaver Netmeter INTERNET: Traffic monitoring Neutron ORGANIZERS: Time Synchronizer nLite SYSTEM UTILITIES: Boot Disk Creator nnCron LITE ORGANIZERS: Reminders; Scheduler NoteTab Light TEXT: Editor Nvu WEB DESIGN: Editor: WYSIWYG]] Linspire Inc OE Reader (was MiTeC DBX Viewer) n/a OE-Quotefix INTERNET: Email And News Tool OffByOne INTERNET: Web Browser Open Object Rexx PROGRAMMING: Programming: Language OpenOffice.org BUSINESS-HOME: Office Suite Opera INTERNET: Web Browser Partition Saving SYSTEM UTILITIES: Partition Image Tool Path Copy (PathCopy) FILE UTILITIES: Directory: Copy Path PC Inspector File Recovery FILE UTILITIES: PDFCreator TEXT: Convert Text To PDF Pdftk - the PDF Toolkit TEXT: PDF Tool PE Builder SYSTEM UTILITIES: Boot Disk Creator Pegasus Mail INTERNET: Email PhotoFiltre GRAPHICS: Editor: Photo-Paint Pixia GRAPHICS: Editor: Photo-Paint POP Peeper INTERNET: Email Checker POPFile INTERNET: Email Tool: Spam Power-Grab (PowerGrab 2002) INTERNET: Newsreader: Binary PowerPro SYSTEM UTILITIES: Launcher and much more Process Explorer SECURITY: Check running processes Process Guard (ProcessGuard) SECURITY: Monitor Protect Processes Programmer's File Editor (PFE) TEXT: Editor PSPad TEXT: Editor: Code PUI (Program Uninstallation Information) SYSTEM UTILITIES: Uninstall Tool Push That Freakin' Button (PTFB) n/a Quintessential Player (QCD) MULTIMEDIA: Music player R BUSINESS-HOME: Mathematics R Foundation for Statistical Computing Ragtime Solo BUSINESS-HOME: Desk Top Publishing Rainlendar ORGANIZERS: Calendar Ranish Partition Manager SYSTEM UTILITIES: Boot Manager; Partitioner RegCleaner SYSTEM UTILITIES: Cleaner:And Registry RegMon SECURITY: Monitor processes RegSeeker SYSTEM UTILITIES: Registry And File Tools ReplaceEm (was BK ReplaceEm) FILE UTILITIES: Search And Replace Resource Hacker SYSTEM UTILITIES: Change programs RUNit DESKTOP: Desktop Shortcuts Menu SciTE TEXT: Editor: Code Screamer Radio MULTIMEDIA: Internet radio recorder Script Defender SECURITY: Skype INTERNET: Phone SmartFTP INTERNET: FTP program Spybot Search & Destroy SECURITY: Anti-Spyware SpywareBlaster SECURITY: Antispyware Start-Up Monitor SECURITY: Check what starts at reboot Startup Control Panel SECURITY: Check what starts at reboot Sygate Personal Firewall SECURITY: Firewall TClockEx ORGANIZERS: Clock Customizer TDiff (TextDiff) TEXT: Compare Text In The Font Thing TEXT: Font Manager The Gimp GRAPHICS: Editor: Photo-Paint The Proxomitron INTERNET: Content Filter THE Rename FILE UTILITIES: File Renamer TheSage BUSINESS-HOME: Dictionary; Thesaurus TMPGEnc Windows 98/ME/NT4/2000/XP]] Total Uninstall SYSTEM UTILITIES: Install-Uninstall Tool Transparent DESKTOP: Icon Tool Traybar DESKTOP: Desktop Shortcuts Nimation(Yoran Bosman) TreePad Lite and TreePad Asia ORGANIZERS: Organizer: Notes-Text TrueCrypt SECURITY: Encryption Tool TUGZip FILE UTILITIES: Archives: Zip-Unzip TWEAK UI SYSTEM UTILITIES: Tweak UK's Kalender ORGANIZERS: Calendar-Reminders Ulead Gif Animator GRAPHICS: Gif Animator UBCD SECURITY: Ultimate Boot CD UBCD4Win SECURITY: Ultimate Boot CD for Windows Unlocker SYSTEM UTILITIES: Unlock file VanBasco's Karaoke Player MULTIMEDIA: Midi player VirtualDub MULTIMEDIA: AV Editor Visual Thought TEXT: Organiser VLC (was VideoLAN Client) MULTIMEDIA: AV Editor WAssociate FILE UTILITIES: File Manager Tool; Association Wherever Change Directory (wcd) FILE UTILITIES: Folder Access WinAmp Classic MULTIMEDIA: Mediaplayer WinDirStat SYSTEM UTILITIES: Cataloger: Disk Space WinDriversBackup Personal Edition FILE UTILITIES: Drivers: Backup Wink SYSTEM UTILITIES: Record activity WinPatrol SYSTEM UTILITIES: Process Monitor: Start-Up Wireshark (was Ethereal) SECURITY: Packet Sniffer WordWeb BUSINESS-HOME: Dictionary; Thesaurus WorldTime n/a PawPrint (Betaware) (Donationware) (free) X-Fonter n/a X-Setup Pro SYSTEM UTILITIES: Tweak Xenu's Link Sleuth INTERNET: URL Checker XMPlay MULTIMEDIA: Audio Player: Internet Radio Xnews INTERNET: Newsreader XnView GRAPHICS: Viewer Xplorer² FILE UTILITIES: File Manager: Dual pane XXCopy SYSTEM UTILITIES: Backup Pixelab(Kan Yabumoto) XYplorer (wasTrackerV3) FILE UTILITIES: File Manager Yankee Clipper III TEXT: Clipboard: Extender ZipGenius FILE UTILITIES: Packer-Unpacker ZoneAlarm (Zone Alarm) INTERNET: Firewall µTorrent INTERNET: File Transfer